


The Adventures of Little Dean and Casbear

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel's Vessel is a Teddy Bear, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Guardian Angels, Little!Dean, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to Dean when he's a child. Not wanting to frighten the boy, he decides to inhabit a vessel that is...a little unorthodox.<br/>[Castiel + Teddy bear = Casbear]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Dean and Casbear

[ ](http://s630.beta.photobucket.com/user/Miss_Snazzy/media/12-12-110013.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bamboo Create. Corel Painter Essentials 4.  
> 12-28-11


	2. Little Dean Protects Casbear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Dean protects Castiel from a ghost.

[ ](http://s630.beta.photobucket.com/user/Miss_Snazzy/media/12-27-11.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bamboo Create. Corel Painter Essentials 4.  
> 12-27-11


	3. Little Dean Meets Amelia Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dean and Casbear meet Amelia Pond and the Raggedy Doctor.

[ ](http://s630.beta.photobucket.com/user/Miss_Snazzy/media/12-27-11_2.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bamboo Create. Corel Painter Essentials 4.  
> 12-27-11


End file.
